Une nouvelle vie
by Laclea
Summary: Quelle était la première quête des Sleeping Knight? Ses premiers membres? Cette histoire raconte la naissance de cette guilde si particulière.


**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_Me voilà avec un petit OS écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa. Il s'agit d'un cadeau pour Starck29. J'espère que tu aimeras cette petite histoire :)_**

**_Je vous souhaite à tous de très joyeuses fêtes !_**

* * *

**Une nouvelle vie**

Cela fait déjà deux mois que ma soeur et moi-même sommes plongées dans ALfheim 24 h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7. Il s'agit d'un monde totalement virtuel dans lequel on peut se mouvoir en toute liberté. Ma soeur Aiko et moi faisons partie d'un programme médical tout nouveau qui consiste à plonger des patients touchés par une maladie incurable dans ce monde virtuel. Ainsi, la douleur que l'on peut ressentir et tous les effets secondaires des traitements ne sont pas ressentis. Pour notre part, nous sommes atteintes du VIH et il y avait peu de chance que l'on y survive mais je sais que les médecins font leurs possibles. Mes parents eux aussi sont atteints et, si au départ ils étaient réticents à nous voir nous plonger sans arrêt dans un monde virtuel, ils avaient fini par accepter. Depuis, avec Aiko nous parcourons ce nouveau monde la plupart du temps en volant, une toute nouvelle sensation. J'avais déjà pris l'avion mais ce n'était pas comparable. Dans un avion, nous voyons les nuages défilés sous nos yeux, les paysages dont les nuances de couleurs sont infinies. Mais ici, j'avais des ailes dans le dos. Au début, j'avais peur de prendre mon envol et de m'écraser au sol, mais désormais je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, pouvoir bouger sans contraintes. Je me demande toujours comment on peut préférer la marche au vol. C'est une sensation si agréable et si... indéfinissable. Il faut l'expérimenter pour le comprendre. Dans cet univers, j'oublis totalement la maladie, mon corps allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et les médecins gravitant sans cesse autour de moi. Et heureusement que j'ai ma soeur. Bien que nous sommes jumelles, je la voit comme ma grande soeur. Celle qui me protège, qui me console, celle qui est toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je me sens enfin normal dans ce monde.

Nous avons même rencontrer des personnes faisant partie du même programme médical que nous, notamment Merida, Siunne et Clovis. Tous atteints de maladies différentes et les condamnant, alors nous restons ensemble, évitant de parler de nos situations réelles. Très vite, nous avons pris goût à ce jeu, à combattre des monstres à l'épée ou avec la magie. Personnellement, je suis une Imp épéiste et ma soeur est une Ondine spécialisée dans la magie de guérison et utilisant comme moi une épée. Comme elle, Siune est une ondine mage et guérisseuse, Mérida avait choisi les Salamandre et utilisait une longue lance. Clovis était un tank Sylphe. Nous ne sommes qu'un petit groupe de cinq mais nous nous en contentons. Très vite, l'idée de créer notre propre guilde nous a séduit. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes entrain de nous disputer sur le nom à lui donner.

-Et pourquoi pas un truc impressionnant ? Que les autres guildes se disent en nous voyant "Eux, faut pas les chercher". Du genre _Les dragons dévoreurs d'âmes._

Je lève les yeux doucement au ciel. Clovis n'est pas méchant, mais il veut toujours montrer qu'il est le plus fort et que rien ne l'arrête. Il est l'un de ceux qui est le plus touché par la maladie, avec Mérida. Mais je l'aimais beaucoup, un peu comme un frère. Il me semble indestructible, toujours prompt à aller à l'aventure, à nous montrer ses talents dans ce jeu. Il peut parfois se montrer un peut direct, mais jamais sans méchanceté. Il est tout simplement honnête, un petit peu trop pourrait dire certains, mais selon moi c'est ce qu'il fait qu'on l'apprécie tant dans notre groupe.

-Quel intérêt que les autres guildes aient peur de nous ? Lui demanda ma soeur. Non, on doit trouver quelque chose qui nous correspond. Et franchement? "Dévoreurs d'âmes" ? Tu as pas mieux comme idée ?

-Tu propose quoi ? Les petits malades condamnés ? Railla Clovis.

-Ne plaisante pas là dessus, réprimanda Mérida ses yeux verts légèrement froncés.

Cette dernière nous répétait toujours qu'elle serait la première à partir. Ca devait bien faire un an que les médecins lui répétait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps mais jamais je ne l'entends se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Avec ma soeur, elle sont devenues très proches, devenant de très bonnes amies.

-Excuse moi Mer, dit doucement Clovis.

-Et des chevaliers ? Fit la voix douce de Siunne. Pourquoi ne pas se considérer comme des chevaliers combattant le mal ? Je trouve ça plus parlant qu'un dragon, qui d'ailleurs sont des créatures qu'on peut être amenés à combattre un jour.

-J'aime bien l'idée, souris-je.

-Des chevaliers couchés dans un lit et qui passent beaucoup de temps à dormir, fit remarquer Clovis sans méchanceté.

-Ca, c'est une super idée ! Lança Aiko en regardant Clovis. Les _Sleeping Knights_, des chevaliers courageux et forts, qui se battent jour et nuit. Ici nous combattons des monstres, mais n'oublions pas ce que l'on combat dans le monde réel, alors que nous y sommes comme endormis.

Chacun de nous approuva cette idée et ma soeur fut nommée cheffe de la guilde. Elle fut officiellement inscrite comme telle et nous nous préparâmes pour notre première mission. Nous sommes en plein mois de décembre et le paysage d'ALfheim s'est recouvert d'un manteau blanc. Même dans ce jeu, l'esprit de noël imprègne tout. Nous avons tous au moins le niveau 10 et une bonne habitude des combats dans ce jeu. Avant d'arriver dans ALfheim, Aiko et moi étions dans un autre jeu où seulement des gens malades étaient. C'est là qu'on avait rencontré Mérida, qui aurait pu se trouver coincée dans Sword Art Online si on ne lui avait diagnostiquer sa maladie. Puis nous avions eu l'occasion de passer dans ALfheim Online et nous n'avions pas hésité un seul instants.

Bien que l'idée de mes parents passant les fêtes seuls me rende triste, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir excitée comme une gamine à la vue de cet univers se préparant pour l'événement le plus heureux de l'année. J'avais toujours particulièrement apprécier cette période. Enfant, ma mère nous chantait des chansons et nous préparais de bon gâteau. Cette année, les choses seraient différentes, je le savais, mais rien ne m'empêchera de profiter à fond de ce moment. Le 24 décembre, une quête spéciale avait été annoncée et toutes les guildes se préparaient. Nous avions découvert son emplacement et bien que notre équipement n'était pas le plus puissant, l'idée d'affronter enfin notre première quête en tant que guilde était suffisante pour nous donner les forces nécessaires. La veille, alors que j'étais une des dernières à rester levée, j'avais vu Mérida quitter sa chambre et se mettre sur le balcon de l'appartement que nous avions trouver. Et elle pleura.

Sortant à mon tour silencieusement, j'entendais ses sanglots et je voyais ses épaules bougées doucement.

-Mer, l'appelais-je doucement.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers moi, ses yeux verts rougis par les larmes.

-Yuuki, désolée si je t'ai réveillée, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et en se composant un visage souriant.

Je secouais la tête en m'approchant.

-Je n'étais pas encore couchée. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je la vis se pincer les lèvres, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

-Je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir rencontrée toutes les deux, avoua-t-elle. Tu te souviens ?

-Evidemment, j'ai attrapé un insecte très rare que tu voulais et je te l'ai donné.

-On en a vécu des choses toute les trois. Quand on m'a diagnostiqué cette tumeur, j'aurai voulu que tout s'arrête immédiatement. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais continuer à vivre, je ne veux pas perdre ma famille.

-Mer... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle a évolué, annonça-t-elle d'un coup. Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin.

-Ils te disent ça depuis un an, répliquais-je. Et tu va très bien.

-C'est différent. Je le sens. Même en étant ici, je me sens plus vite fatiguée, même si ce n'est qu'une fatigue virtuelle. J'ai bien peur que cette quête ne soit ma dernière.

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle disait, je ne peux empêcher une unique larme couler de mes yeux. Elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant sur les lèvres.

-N'en parle pas à ta soeur, ni aux autres. S'il te plait. Je veux rester telle qu'ils me voient, je ne veux pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux.

-Mais...

-Yuuki, s'il te plait.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, j'acceptais d'un mouvement de tête. Ce soir là, je ne dormis pas bien, la tête pleine de réflexions que je ne voulais pas avoir. Depuis longtemps je savais que mes amis étaient atteints de maladies incurables, mais c'était la première fois que l'aspect mortel de la chose me sautait aux yeux. Et je me sentais impuissante.

Le jour de la quête, au petit matin, nous étions tous parés. Mon épée sur mon flanc et ma meilleure tenue de combat enfilée, j'accompagne la guilde jusqu'à la caverne et visiblement elle était ouverte depuis quelques minutes déjà car une guilde en sortait en nous souhaitant bonne chance.

En entrant dans la grotte, le froid me mords la peau. Au premier coude, le froid se fait plus intense. Nous avançons doucement quand le bruit de mes pas sur le sol sonne différemment. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvre la pierre et les murs deviennent de glace à mesure qu'on avance. Je remarque alors que ma jauge de vie commence à baisser légèrement, entourée par un halo bleuté. Cela signifie que je suis entrain de geler.

Siunne nous lance un sort contrant les effets de la glace et immédiatement, je sens une agréable chaleur m'entourer, comme si j'avançais à l'intérieur d'une bulle chaude. Nous poursuivons alors notre route, les murs passant de la pierre à la glace, la neige au sol se faisant de plus en plus épaisse. Plus on s'enfonce, et plus le silence est pesant. Nous n'entendons que le bruit de nos pieds crissant sur la neige et le son de notre respiration. Et surtout, aucun ennemis ne vient s'interposer devant nous. Nous avions marcher de longues minutes et aucun ennemi n'étaient apparus et ça ne me rassure pas le moins du monde. Je trouve que tout est trop calme autour de nous, et je peux parfaitement ressentir l'anxiété gagnant peu à peu mes compagnons.

Ce fut après avoir parcourut de longs couloirs plus ou moins larges que nous avons pénétrés dans une grande pièce entièrement faite de glace.

-Je n'aime pas ça, murmurais-je.

De là où nous sommes arrivées, l'endroit semble totalement désert. Mais à la seconde où nous sommes arrivés presque au centre de la pièce, de la glace s'éleva du sol jusqu'au plafond, bouchant ainsi le couloir par lequel nous étions arrivées. Une intense lumière bleutée nous illuminé tandis qu'un rugissement se fit entendre non loin.

Apparut une bête de la taille d'un éléphant, de larges cornes d'aciers sortant de sa tête, ses yeux d'un rouge intense brillent comme le rubis et ses sabots claquent sur le sol de glace. Il s'agit un immense renne nommé _Santa's Reindeer_, le renne du Père Noël. Il possédait trois barre de PV et son niveau est clairement supérieur à celui de notre guilde mais je sait qu'aucun de nous ne faiblira.

-Siunne, en arrière pour nous soigner, Clovis sur la gauche, Yuuki va à droite. Mer avec moi.

Chacun obéit aux ordres de ma soeur dans la seconde. Nous avions peaufiné notre stratégie dans les moindres détails, tout était prêt à l'exception que la bête que nous devions affronter nous était totalement inconnue jusqu'à maintenant. Elle nous chargea, sa tête baissée et ses cornes acérées comme des rasoirs en avant. Clovis, dont la défense est la plus haute, nous protège du mieux qu'il peut en prenant le plus de coup possible, mais cela oblige Siunne à utiliser de nombreux sorts de soins. Pendant ce temps, nous trois nous attaquons de plusieurs côtés à la fois, faisant perdre ses repères à la bête.

Malheureusement, nous nous sommes vite rendue compte que sa peau se durcissait à l'instant où nos épées le touchaient. Sa peau semble se couvrir d'une couche d'obsidienne noire, rendant toutes nos attaques inefficaces. Commençant à désespérer devant nos coups qui ne semblaient pas plus le déranger qu'une piqûre de moustique, Clovis nous fit remarquer qu'à chaque coup d'épée que le renne reçoit, son nez se met à briller d'une lueur rouge.

-Siunne, je prends la relève pour la guérison, annonça ma soeur alors que l'ondine semble épuisée. Yuuki, Mer, Clovis, je compte sur vous !

-Clovis ! Tremplin ! Criais-je.

Il se baissa et utilisant son bouclier comme tremplin, je m'élance dans les airs et frappe le nez rouge de toutes mes forces. Ce dernier se fissure et pour la première fois je vois sa première barre de vie baisser. Beaucoup trop peu, mais c'est un début. Chacune notre tour, Mer et moi nous frappons le nez de rubis, pendant que ma soeur nous soigne et que Siunne récupérait grâce à une potion de force. Elle utilisa la magie de l'eau propre aux Ondins pour distraire le renne. Lorsque sa première barre de vie se vida totalement, il poussa un rugissement propageant une énorme onde de choc, nous propulsant à travers toute la salle et faisant radicalement baisser notre barre de vie. Seul Clovis, grâce à ses compétences de tank, n'avait pas trop bougé. Nous l'avons alors rejoint, nous cachant derrière lui à chaque onde envoyée par la bête. Puis nous reprîmes le combat.

A la seconde barre de vie vidé, le nez rouge explosa et à partir de là, il nous fut possible de le frapper normalement. Le boss entra dans une colère noire et tenta de nous écraser sous ses énormes sabots. Ma soeur nous rejoignit, Siunne reprenant en main la guérison tandis nous frappons de toutes nos forces, faisant peu à peu baisser sa dernière barre de vie. Portant le coup finale, le renne disparut dans une explosion de polygone de lumière et le silence revint autour de nous. Puis nous criâmes notre joie d'avoir combattu notre premier boss.

Nous avons tous gagnés dix niveau, je suis désormais au niveau 20 et nous avons gagné des objets plutôt rares que nous nous partageâmes entre nous. Pour fêter cette victoire, nous avions prévu de faire une fête de noël entre nous, dans l'appartement de notre guilde.

Pendant que j'allais de quoi chercher à manger avec ma soeur et Mérida, Siunne et Clovis s'occupe de décorer l'appartement. Jamais je n'avais eu une aussi belle fête de noël. Nous racontions des histoires devant un bon feu de cheminée, un thé chaud à la main et des petits gâteaux devant nous. Regardant Mérida, je remarque qu'elle sourit mais d'un sourire forcé alors que ses yeux ont tendance à se border de larmes. Quand elle sent que je la fixe, elle tourne vers moi ses yeux et me sourit pour me rassurer. J'ai su alors que tout irait bien. Ce monde virtuel était une nouvelle chance pour moi, la chance de vivre une vie que jamais je ne pourrais vivre ailleurs et de me construire une nouvelle famille. J'aimais ma nouvelle vie. Combattre ce boss m'avait donné des sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Cette adrénaline qui me parcourt les veines lorsque je combat, je voulais la ressentir encore et encore. Ce monde était une promesse, la promesse d'une vie meilleure, bien loin des préoccupations du monde réel. Dans ce monde, toutes nos inquiétudes et nos angoisses semblaient fondre comme neige au soleil. Heureuse et entouré de personnes que j'aimais, l'avenir me semble heureux et plein de promesses.

* * *

**J'espère donc que tu aimeras cette histoire, je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël Starck :)**


End file.
